Forgotten Note: The Angel
by Lady Adrenaline
Summary: When Matt happens upon a peculiar bracelet that falls from the sky, he encounters an angel that calls herself Kim. After much difficulty, Kim is convinced to join him and Mello in the Kira investigation. While she lives hiding her supernatural side, her mysterious past as a human makes its way back to reveal things long forgotten, and it involves all three of them.
1. Catching the Bird

**~ Important Note ~**

**After reading, please look at the character descriptions on my profile so you know exactly what the characters look like.**

**Reviews are also much appreciated. (:**

**Please (again) and thank you!**

* * *

Forgotten Note: The Angel _is my first _Death Note _fan fic and second OC story._

_I'm not lying when I say my soul was stolen after I watched this anime, because I basically worship it...just not Kira. :)_

_Though, I used to..._

_Anyway, so because I'm in love with _Death Note_, I'm in love with this story, which is why it has more chapters than _Eye of the Phoenix_, my fan fic/OC story on _Naruto_ (my first favorite anime ever)._

_It's cruel and unfair, I know, but at least I've gotten the motivation back to work on it, right? :D_

* * *

_"Under your spell again._

_I can't say no to you._

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand._

_I can't say no to you._

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly._

_Now I can't let go of this dream._

_I can't breathe, but I feel good enough._

_I feel good enough for you..." - "Good Enough" by Evanescence_

_[**A.N.:** I highly recommend listening to the entire song for full effect. :) It's very soothing and touching~]_

* * *

_**Preface**_

* * *

When it's time for a mortal to be judged, they are sent to Heaven or Hell according to how they lived their life - "right" or "wrong." Yet, for those who don't have a clear path based on such, they are sent to a place called Purgatory. This is where souls spend their afterlife if neither Heaven nor Hell accepts them. It's a world of gray, absent of any light, making it much less glorious than Heaven, but more sacred than Hell. It can be very much compared to the Shinigami Realm, for they both share the same dispiriting, cold, and grunge-y atmosphere. This is where the beginning of our story will take place.

Somewhere off in the higher regions of Purgatory, past the deteriorated signs and buildings, is where a lonely angel is seated upon a bench on a concrete platform. Despite what she is, she's clad in fairly human clothing: a dark gray polo shirt, black cardigan, brown mid-thigh skirt, and ashy brown lace-up boots, all complimented by her long and dark chestnut hair. The only company she has is a sickly tree next to her. Though she may appear to feel isolated, her mind is fully occupied with words her violet-amethyst eyes, shaded by full spikey bangs, feed upon in her book. For hours on end, she wouldn't move an inch in her place except to turn the pages. Even though there is rarely anything to do in Purgatory, the other angels wonder why, out of all things, she would chose to read, especially in the dimmest lighting. Probably the one thing that gives off the greatest light in all of Purgatory is the sky blue diamond bracelet hanging on her right wrist.

Of course, though, the angel knows when to give herself a break and doesn't force herself to read just to get through the day. So, she lies flat on the seat of the bench, bends her legs towards her body, lays the book on her stomach with her left hand on top of it, and hangs her right arm off the bench. The diamond of her bracelet dangles and repeatedly taps against her right palm as she tries to pierce through the layer of the sky's darkness with her eyes, hoping to find any bit of illumination in it. It really would make her day, but this will ruin it: she feels something drag down across the back of her right hand and off her fingertips. Realizing that couldn't be just anything, she instantly jerks back into sitting position and looks down into the smokey-cloudy "ground." Her eyes instantly pick up on the bracelet's movement downwards, getting smaller and fading into the monotone emptiness.

"Crap!" the angel hisses as she stands up and dives down after summoning her dust-colored wings, exiting the dark prison and into the light of the forgotten human world.

* * *

_**Forgotten Note: The Angel - Catching the Bird (Chapter 1)**_

* * *

In the dull, cloudy daylight of mid-September can only be seen a man and his cigarette, its smoke easily blending with the fog. The orphan man, given the name Matt, decides his final destination for the day at a park within Tokyo, where he currently lives. He takes his time finishing his precious cigarette like it'll be his last, partly due to his easygoing persona and partly due to wanting to put off his responsibilities, though they never fail to come back and haunt him in the end. Though being him, a chain smoker and video game addict, it's safe to say he'll never learn his lesson. Like he cares. As his cancer stick continues to shrink with every breath, Matt gazes over the drenched and lifeless trees around him with his, coincidentally, forest green eyes. Although the lighting outside is dim from the different shades of gray clouds that fill the sky, he's able to notice a small, blurry object make its way down straight through the air. From first glance, it appears to be a raindrop, though he can't be sure since it falls fairly quick and lands with a strange rustling noise on the sea of grass that surrounds him.

"Hm?" Matt turns both his eyes toward the mystery item, then his head as he tries to figure what it is. Through his orange goggles, he sees what looks like an antique bracelet with a brilliant sky blue diamond hanging from its bronze chain. As he continues examining it from afar, his eyebrows pinch together in thought, instantly struck with curiosity. "A bracelet...? Where in the world did this come from?" Matt murmurs, his cigarette shaking in the movement of his lips, as he walks towards it and leans in to pick it up with his right hand, his left still in his vest pocket. The second his fingers touch and lift the bracelet barely an inch from the ground, he sees a figure appear right in front of him. The body is leaning over with an arm outstretched towards the jewelry just like him, almost like a mirror effect. Startled, Matt's cigarette falls from his mouth, realizing his mouth opened without his knowing. Maybe it's because, he also realizes, the figure imitating his exact pose is a girl, and a cute one at that, who looks around his age. As if to purposely make the scene more dramatic - if it's even dramatic at all - a long, pressuring wind comes past with autumn's damp leaves and their warm colors. Despite the slight disturbance, the two stand completely still in their identical positions, eyes trying to read the other's, mouths hung open loose, unsure of who should make the first move.

"Uhh, is this yours?" Matt finally asks the girl with new-found courage, the wind settling into a gentle breeze, as he stands up straight and holds out the bracelet.

The girl stands up herself afterwards, a bit hesitant, then softly replies, "Yeah." As Matt is still holding the bracelet out, she holds her right hand out and lets him drop it into her palm. "Thanks." She closes her fingers over it as she stares at Matt in silent shock.

"No problem," he says, completely unaware of her state. That is, her emotional state.

'How did he...? How can he see me?' the girl thinks with evidently wide eyes, watching Matt stub out his fallen cigarette with his boot, then wiggles her fingers through the bracelet as it slides back onto her wrist.

"Nice wings, by the way," he adds, looking up at the girl with a light, playful smile. "But, isn't it a little early for Halloween?"

The girl doesn't reply, accepting the question as a rhetorical one. She doesn't want to reply, anyway. She just wants to get the hell out of here as soon as possible, but figures it will only take longer if she keeps quiet. Seeing the girl's silence, Matt takes the chance to ask another question: "So, where do you live? Doesn't seem like you're much of a city girl." At first, Matt thinks he's doing a good job at making friendly talk, but soon picks up on something wrong with his words and adds, "Uh, no offense!"

Even with his last phrase, the girl isn't convinced and becomes impatient, giving him a suspicious, irritated look. Trying to keep her temper to a minimum, though, and hoping her expression would speak her thoughts and feelings for her, she calmly asks, "Why?" Her voice holds a large hint of annoyance in it.

"Just wondering," says Matt, his face now calm and content as is his voice.

The girl finally sighs in defeat and decides to wing an answer just to satisfy the annoyingly nosy guy. "Oh, you know... Up there...in the clouds..." Not knowing whether she's even making a joke out of what she's saying or not, the girl gestures her hand back, hoping to confuse Matt as to whether she means "in the clouds" literally or metaphorically.

"Oh, so you really _are_ an angel," Matt responds in slight awe as he raises his eyebrows above his tinted eyes along with his chin, then leans back against his heels a bit as he puts his hands back into his vest pockets. The girl doesn't know whether he's trying to keep his cool or is just playing along, not that this is a game...

"So, your wings are real," Matt continues. Like before, there is no response from the girl. She just stares blankly yet intently into his eyes, confident she'll give some kind of message. Other than that, it's just pure silence. Matt interprets that as a slight maybe, so, smirking, he challenges, "Prove it."

The girl sighs - more rather groans in anger - again and replies in a threatening tone, "Look, I seriously don't have time for this. Just _shut up_ and let me leave."

That leaves Matt speechless, as well as a bit shocked at her sudden harshness, while the girl turns around to walk somewhere where she can't be seen flying back up, but it's too late. Her folded wings that were only thought of as a costume, and nothing more, unintentionally spread out, revealing their realness as Matt immediately stumbles back in shock. The girl takes one last, full-head glance at him with complete guilt in her eyes on her innocent face, then quickly takes off for the sky. Barely six feet above the ground, she instantly freezes in midair, thinking it's the anchor in her heart that's holding her back. Suddenly, however, a low, husky voice tells her she's dead wrong.

"I'm Matt," the handsome, smile-filled voice speaks from below as he holds a firm yet gentle grasp around the angel's wrist, leaving her stuck in the gap between two worlds.

* * *

_Hope you like the beginning so far!_

_Again, reviews are appreciated~_

_By the way, I used the Death Note Wikia website for all that stuff about Purgatory, but the exact page for it isn't there anymore. :\  
_

_The entire site is very insightful, not to mention interesting, if I do say so myself. :3_


	2. Same Language

_**Forgotten Note: The Angel - Same Language (Chapter 2)**_

* * *

Still in midair towards the clouds where she was so close to getting to, the girl replies, "And what am I supposed to say to that?" Her irritated voice comes back along with a matching expression, staring straight into the thick, gray fog.

"Tell me _your_ name, of course," Matt says, still smiling. The girl lowers her head, causing her bangs to make a shadow over eyes, as she yanks her wrist out of his hand.

"It's Kim," she speaks darkly as she slowly floats back down, her wings automatically folding in and disappearing like a dying wind. Kim then brings her head up to look at Matt, her body facing him diagonally, while sharply pointing a finger at him. "Look, no one can know about this, all right? _No one_. _You _weren't even supposed to know. It was a total accident that we ran into each other."

"Okay, I get that," Matt complies nervously as he takes out his hands from his pockets and holds them up near his shoulders in understanding, feeling like he's being accused of a crime. "But it's your fault for letting your bracelet fall like that."

Kim groans, lowering her pointing hand. "I know, but how did you even see it? Angels, or...anything that _belongs _to angels aren't visible to human eyes."

"You think I know?" Matt questions back in a slightly annoyed manner as he takes out his pack of cigarettes, puts one in his mouth, and starts lighting it until it smoked.

"You have no manners, do you?" Kim says in an gloomy, monotone voice, glaring impatiently at Matt.

"What?" Matt asks dumbfounded, completely unaware of what Kim is pointing out. Then, seconds later, he adds, "Oh," after realizing, hiding his slight embarrassment. "Eh, what can I say? I'm addicted."

"'Course you are...," Kim says mellowly, yet there is still a hint of impatience in her voice, while looking off to the side with her eyes.

There is then another deep silence with only the sound of rush hour and the wind blowing damp leaves. Matt is the one to break it with, again, one of his questions. "Say, do angels have powers?"

Giving him one of her suspicious looks again, Kim retorts, "What gives you the right to ask me that?"

"What? Are there certain questions I can and can't ask you?" An amused, playful smirk plays across Matt's face and dances in his voice, and it fuels Kim's temper furthermore, which only causes him more amusement.

"That's not what I meant... It's just...common sense. I mean, I already told you no one can know about me - or that angels exist, for that matter - and there you go again with your stupid questions."

"There is no such thing as stupid questions," Matt replies childishly with a grin.

At this point, Kim is forced to clench her fists, and almost barely her teeth. She's had it. "I'm serious!"

As Kim explodes, so does Matt in a short, gentle chuckle. "All right, all right," he says in conclusion to his little game. "But, can you at least tell me why you _can't _tell me?"

"It's just forbidden. Simple as that," she replies hastily.

"I thought so...," Matt says dazedly, his voice drifting off as he tilts his head back to blow one last puff of smoke from his current cigarette before stubbing it out beneath his boot, then flicking it out towards the sidewalk. "How 'bout this?" he begins to offer, looking back at Kim. "What if I said there's a mass killer on the loose by the name of Kira, who happens to use the Death Note?" He couldn't help but smirk, his cockiness taking over him with the fact that the supernatural object would be of appeal to the supernatural being.

Kim raises a brow, somewhat interested. "So?" she replies nonchalantly.

"So? You don't care?" Matt asks, showing a combination of slight confusion and shock.

Kim puts an index finger to her temple and says, "In case you couldn't process this already, I'm not part of this world anymore, so it could burn to Hell for all I care."

"Wow, easy for you to say, and I'm a pretty careless guy myself..." Matt lights yet another cigarette and places it in his mouth. "Anyway, as for this Kira guy, me and my investigation partner, Mello, are working together to find out who he, since he's most likely a dude, is, though I'm more of an accomplice. I just get information while he thinks up plans and what to do for our next move. But I think you'd be a good addition to help us out. And with a supernatural notebook like the Death Note, you'd probably know more about it than either of us. You also seem like pretty intelligent person, er..._angel_, in my opinion. So, what do say? Wanna come check it out?"

Kim isn't thinking about her answer, just thinking if this is a joke or not, wondering how stupid someone could be after all this. Pushing those thoughts aside, she argues, "You're not serious, right?" in total disbelief. "You just look at me, think I'm some know-it-all about supernatural objects, assume I'm smart - not that I'm _not _- and decide to take me in just like that? _Even _after everything just now, everything I told you?"

"Yeah, I don't see what's the problem."

Kim raises her head to the side, staring up after rolling her eyes, and whispers, "_Wow_, you're an idiot," then continues, "Well, I don't see why anyone would want to work with you. You have _no_ common sense and an extremely short attention span. I wonder how _Mello _deals with you..."

"He deals with me fine most of the time since we've kind of been best friends since childhood," Matt explains, obviously being sarcastic about _kind of_. "And, you actually described me pretty well, but I'm usually only like that when I'm joking around." He smiles in amusement, trying to make light of the situation, as if he wasn't already.

"Then stop joking; this isn't funny! You're just wasting my time."

"You don't think I_'_m wasting _my _time? I had to be back, like, an hour ago, but I'm stuck here trying to convince you to just come and see-"

"You don't have to convince me anything! Now, I'm only going to say this once: angels don't work with humans - no matter what - so leave me alone." Without another word or glare, she smoothly turns on one foot and walks the other direction, leaving Matt silent still once again for a moment.

"Hey, where are you going?" he suddenly calls to Kim, who is already several feet away, with some concern.

"Anywhere but here!" she replies coldly, relieved to be free of the pointless conversation.

"Why don't you just fly? Are your wings broken or something?"

She can't believe it; he's still asking questions, much less stupider ones, even as she's walking away. What's with this guy? "Shut up!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"NOTHING. Just...," Kim disappears behind a nearby tree, desperately hoping he didn't see where she went. She leans against the thick tree and grips her left arm anxiously, her head tilted down and eyes shadowed, "...shut up."

To her awful dismay, she can hear Matt's footsteps squish through the grass, getting closer with every heartbeat. She can also hear his faint voice from the shrinking distance. "Fine, if you want me to leave you alone so bad, just tell me what's on your mind and I'll get off your back. Deal?"

'_Shit_,' she thinks painfully. 'I don't want to tell him...' Before she can get her thoughts together in a way that would allow her to escape the situation, Matt appears on her right, startling her without a doubt. Though her shock isn't too noticeable, she stares intensely into his eyes, as if trying to ease herself of his presence. Then she turns her head the other way, a bit more relaxed, and sighs, as if getting herself prepared for what she's about to say. When she looks back at him, her face holds her usual calm yet fierce gaze, always perfect for getting someone engaged in a story. "If you I tell you, do you promise you'll stay away from me?"

"Promise. Cross my heart." Matt puts a hand to his chest, then holds out his pinky.

"Yeah, no..." Kim slightly cringes her face and brings her head back a little, as if his pinky is a rotting insect. Finally, she sighs and begins, "Okay, as you might've already known, Heaven...has some rules. Though I'm not exactly _from_ Heaven, those rules still apply. And...I just broke one of the biggest rules of all, which is exposing my kind to a human. So, as punishment...," she looks to the sky for a moment, the diluted light bringing life to her violet irises, "...I can't go back."

"_What?_" Matt blurts shrilly, instantly bringing Kim's attention back to him. "So...you can't go back to Heaven?"

"Purgatory, to be exact," she corrects.

"Yeah, I don't what or where that is, but...now I _can't_ leave you alone!"

"You _promised!_"

"I don't care! That's insanely unfair. It was my fault that I got you into this mess, anyway. You shouldn't have to suffer for it. Now I'm gonna leave you here like this!"

At this point, Kim has her head turned away to the opposite direction again, her expression practically numb. "Matt, it's none of your-"

"Look," he interrupts. "I know I'm just a human and everything, but that doesn't mean I can't help."

"No. You really can't."

"Well, I offered you a place to stay. Now are you going to accept that offer or not?"

"No." At this, Matt clenches his teeth as he stifles a brief groan of anger. Kim slowly turns her head back, her piercing eyes now put to use. "Go. Away."

With his head bowed, he sighs, as if blowing off steam, and puts his hand against the tree's bark, then tightly curls it into a fist so that the side is pressed against the tree. As he brings his head back up so that he can make deep eye contact, he says, "Listen, I think you're more than an angel, not that you're this superior goddess or anything. Just...you're like a human, not only because you look and act like one, but...it _feels _like you need to be one, like you need to have friends and family like you used to, 'cause there's probably no one up there for you, is there? So, that's why I'm giving you a chance to let you have friends and a family, but the choice is up to you."

"Hold on," Kim blurts almost immediately after, as if she was planning to say it the whole time. "You're not my family, let alone friend, and I just met you. So, be careful what you offer, especially to angels. There's a reason why we don't work with your kind: because it only ends up with problems."

"I promise you, there won't be any problems. I know it seems risky, revealing what you really are and everything, but I think you'll do a good job hiding it with the way you are now, so what do you say?" Matt gently smiles and holds out a hand, waiting for it to be accepted. Kim, however, just stares at it in slight disdain and doubt with both her fists closed firmly as she thinks back to the moment where friends and family were mentioned. As soon as she thinks about what it would be like, she mentally backs away from it. Then finally coming up with a question of her own for once, she asks, "But, what if your partner-"

"Mello won't find out. Trust me," Matt interrupts, understanding her doubts. "He'll obviously ask about you and why I brought you with me, but it's nothing you can't answer without revealing yourself, right?"

Kim already knows all of this. She's just in denial, doubt, and fear of putting her identity as an angel in jeopardy. Deep down inside, though, she knows she's all alone and that she needs some kind of getaway to keep her sane. Right now, this is the entrance to that getaway. Will she accept it, despite putting the reality of her existence on the line? That's what she's asking herself. Then, finally, as a response, she lets her right fist loose as she twitches it slightly to take hold of Matt's still-waiting hand. She immediately lowers it after and folds it back into a fist again as she takes a step back and raises her head, ready to give a serious answer. Matt has already developed Kim's answer in his head based on her actions, and it stirs his soul to no end.

"Lead the way," Kim states, unable to feel more sure of herself than she is at the moment, her previous doubts left behind.


	3. Angels Don't Lie

_**Forgotten Note: The Angel - Angels Don't Lie (Chapter 3)**_

* * *

Kim's answer takes a while to sink into Matt's already-crumpled mind. So, as soon as he realizes the meaning of the words his brain had first interpreted as nothing, he doesn't know whether to be shocked or thrilled, for he wasn't expecting anything like it. Not wanting to waste anymore time than they already had, the two walk speechlessly towards his sleek red car parked right by the sidewalk they're at. The ride is a nerve-racking and ominous one, the rain's drizzling filling in the silence half of the way.

Only then when they arrive to their destination is when she wonders what had just happened. The two quickly and quietly leave and shut the car doors, then creep up the stairs of the abandoned apartment to the apartment number 7. After he unlocks the door and steps in, he holds up a finger beside him to signal Kim to wait, then slips off the bracelet from her wrist. He already realized that someone must touch it in order to see Kim. Once Mello, who is sitting on a leather couch biting off pieces of chocolate from his chocolate bar, catches sight of him, he asks, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, just wanted to spend a little more alone time," Matt replies with a slight smirk. "Look what I found." He raises the bracelet, then swiftly tosses it to Mello, who catches it in midair with ease. Studying it for a quick moment, he then asks, "From where?"

"It was in the park. Fell right from the sky. Weird, huh?"

"I'll say..."

Mello then puts the bracelet beside him and looks up at Matt, who then says, "I brought a guest, too." Kim immediately figures that that's her que to show herself before Matt even looks at her. When she walks in and sees Mello, she can't lie when his appearance bothers her a bit, for it's nothing like she expected: shoulder-length blonde hair with bangs that would easily suit any other woman, cold blue eyes, black leather boots and attire, and a repulsive, wrinkly scar covering the left half of his face, neck, and shoulder. Not to mention the chocolate bar; that's just weird. She is also somewhat surprised to see a crimson colored rosary hanging from his neck. Looks are one thing, however.

Matt hesitates at first, but soon steps in to introduce the two to one another. "Uh... Kim, this is Mello. Mello, this is Kim," he says as he alternates an arm gesture between them. After he takes a look at the girl, who appears as if she could be a school girl, Mello glances at Matt suspiciously. Then he reverts his attention back to her. "Hello," he says before taking another bite of his chocolate without any sign of amusement or enthusiasm. With the slightest hint of anger, if anything.

"Hi," Kim greets back plainly, her demeanor equally stoic.

Mello shifts his eyes back at Matt. "Matt, don't tell me your brought her here so you could-"

"No, no, we just met!" Matt explains, holding his hands up in front of him, trying to conceal the light red tinge upon his cheeks.

Kim's expression now holds bemusement as she perks up a brow and looks off to the side with her eyes, thinking, 'Don't wanna know...'

"Then why did you bring her here?" Mello asks, the anger in his tone starting to kick in.

"I-" Matt begins, but is instantly interrupted by Kim.

"Allow me to explain, if you don't mind," she says.

"Huh...?" Matt stares at her questioningly, wondering what on earth she's planning to say.

"So, I was in the park today reading a book on criminal law, when suddenly your friend here," she points her thumb at Matt, who grins anxiously, "comes up to me and asks if that's what I'm studying. I tell him it is, though I didn't know _why _that, out of all things, would concern him." She shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "Anyway, somehow I went on about how my father's a policeman and that I promised I would help him out with his cases in the future when I become a detective. And since I'm home schooled, I can spend some time searching and analyzing some of the evidence he lets me in on. But that's just the basic stuff, of course. He doesn't want me to get carried away and end up with a big head like him." She chuckles briefly. "So then Matt gets the idea of trying to convince me to join you guys. Believe me, I was shocked, too. It took a while for me to give in, but turns out he's quite the politician." She glances at Matt, who smiles sincerely with a newly lit cigarette in his mouth. Then she gives a final look at Mello. "And...now I'm here." She lifts her arms up a bit before letting them drop back to her sides. She swears she hears Matt say, "Wow." Though, there's no telling what Mello thinks of the performance.

"I don't know," Mello states accusingly, his fierce gaze making it extremely difficult for either Matt or Kim, who exchange nervous glances, to maintain a calm composure. "I'm not the one to say you're a liar, but for now...," he munches on another piece of chocolate, chewing it thoroughly before swallowing, making it seem like an eternity until he answers, "...I'm convinced." As a fragmented smile forms on his lips, the two feel as if they can breathe again - Matt especially, as he lets out an audible sigh of relief, earning him a wide-eyed glare from Kim.

To compensate for his reaction, Matt laughs it off and says, "Well, why wouldn't you be?" He then clears his throat, trying to think of what else to say. "Um... Oh, Mello! Turns out Kim knows about the Death Note." Kim purses her lips and doesn't blink.

Mello, however, widens his eyes with the slightest hint of a smile. "Really?"

"Yeah," Matt replies, a little too assured for Kim's taste. "Tell him all about it, Kim." He turns to Kim, who's staring him down like no tomorrow, awaiting her next surprise

Trying to get over her frustration, Kim faces Mello as emotionlessly as possible and says, "Uh... Y-Yeah. My dad's currently dealing with the Kira investigation, so...like I said, some "evidence,"" she makes air quotes with her hands that are down in front of her, "gets passed on to me. So, I do know a little bit..."

"Like what?" Mello interrogates immediately after, the question hitting her straight in the gut.

"Who cares?" Matt cuts in, instantly making her thankful of his actions for once. "I got us a good candidate, man!" He holds both arms towards her, as if he's an assistant in a game show presenting a prize, namely a car. "She wants to be a detective, right? Well, she can help us out with whatever skill she's got _and_ gain more experience. She seems smart and determined enough." He smiles bright with his confidence, which is nearly undermined with another of Kim's eye-slitted glares.

"_Enough?_ Thanks," she interjects with obvious sarcasm.

"If I didn't know any better, Matt," Mello says, "I'd think you just want something pretty to look at while you work."

Kim laughs softly before realizing what Mello had just said and looks at him with some surprise. "Wait, you think I'm pretty?" She can't help but grin a little, probably her first real smile since coming to the human world.

"Not a chance," he replies darkly before munching on his chocolate again, totally shattering her little nugget of hope.

"Well," she pouts childishly as she crosses her arms and looks away with pursed lips. "You're not the prettiest lady out there either."

Matt stifles a short but loud laugh, though he makes it sound like a cough as he covers his mouth with his fist. He then coughs out, "Burn!" Now it's Mello's turn to glare, making Matt seriously thing he's going to explode.

"Whatever...," Mello says with forced coolness, his head turned towards the other side of the room. "Consider yourself part of the team...if that's what you call it. Just try not to make a mess." Like that, he gets up and walks to another room, either the computer room or his bedroom. Either way, he has a computer and work to do.

Looking around, Kim is stupefied by all the junk covering the floor. There are all kinds of food packages ranging from different types of chips, candy, cereal, and chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate. "I feel at home already..."

* * *

Matt and Kim still stand together, both at a loss for words due to the unbelievable thing that just took place before their eyes. By now, the rain has come to an all-out war with the ground as thunder and lightning cheer in the pitch dark sky. Finally, the one to break the silence, despite the noisy rain and thunder, is Matt. No surprise.

Chuckling, he says, "Wow. That was...a little too easy."

"Yeah, 'cause I did all the work," Kim retorts, eyeing him dirtily.

"Not all of it, but most of it," he states matter-of-factly, though, in truth, he can't deny she's basically right.

"Whatever."

"But, damn! And you're calling _me _a politician? Look at _you__! _For an angel, you sure know how to lie."

"Looks can be deceiving, Matt." Now she's looking at him in a way she hadn't before; her eyebrows are perked up, her eyes are tinted, and a plain smile is clear on her face. She has the perfect look of a child who just did something bad, but has too much pride to admit it.

For some reason, Matt finds it to be quite adorable - not in a babyish way, but in an attractive way. As a result, he can't help but blush faintly for a moment. "Uh...yeah." After that, all is quiet again. This time, Kim is the one to break the silence.

"So, do I get a room?" Though she's in the middle of a trash land, she still looks around for any door, hallway, or entrance indicating a possible room.

"Well, there's the couch." He points at one of the dark leather couches, which is also practically filled with hunks and chunks of who-knows-what.

Kim looks at it, disturbed to say the least. "Yeah... Not exactly what I had in mind."

"It's okay; don't worry about it for now. Let me show you my room instead."

After his suggestion, she's finally able to tear her entranced gaze away from the junkyard called the living room and follow Matt. "Oh, this should be interesting." There's a hint of laughter in her voice.

* * *

At the entrance of Matt's room, the door is already open, and Kim walks in first but doesn't take more than a few steps in once she sees what's inside. Matt, of course, is already settling in while Kim is clinging to the side of the door entrance, encountered by an even greater land fill.

"I can't believe it; your room is actually messier than the living room. Is that even possible?"

"Eh, let's just say I'm not the tidiest guy around," Matt replies in a bit of shame as he tries to clear some space off his bed so he can sit, smoke, and play his game in comfort.

"No kidding..." Scanning the room in its entirety, she's definitely sure it's in even worse shape than the living room. Then all of a sudden, a sharp, rotten smell touches her nose, and it's not just because of Matt's cigarette. "How can you even live in this smell?" she asks in outrage while covering his nose.

To Kim's further annoyance, Matt grins. "Guess I'm immune to my own stink."

"Yeah, that's not healthy."

"Heh. You're tellin' _me_ about health?" He takes a puff of his cigarette without a care in the world.

She doesn't say anything for bit, trying to collect her thoughts as well as soothe her emotions. "Then just rot in your own _filth_, you pig." With that, she turns to head out, but like their first encounter, is stopped by Matt's voice.

"Wait! I still have questions to ask!"

"Like what?" She sharply turns back around, holding a grudging expression.

"Like...your past?"

"Does that concern you?"

"No, but...I like stories." Matt grins one of his childish grins.

Kim breathes heavily out through her nostrils in thoughtful frustration, looking off to the side for a moment before turning back to Matt. "Fine. But you have to shut up and listen. No asking questions until the end."

"Got it." He nods once, his eyes glued to the game in his hands.

Of course, this leaves her totally unconvinced and irritated, as already common with her feelings towards Matt at this point. "Matt...put. The game. Down. And the cigarette, out."

"Ohh, come on," Matt pouts pathetically. "At least let me keep my cig!" Kim does nothing but give him her trademark death glare: a relaxed, slightly frowning mouth, angrily arched eyebrows, and eyes that stare straight into the soul. "Fine...," Matt groans with a sigh, already familiar with Kim's indestructibly insistent and manipulative ways. Dreadfully, he lets out his last smoke, puts out his cigarette in the ash tray on the small drawer desk beside his bed, closes his Nintendo PSP, and turns his body and attention to Kim. He's comfortably seated on the bed, boots and goggles off, while Kim is sitting on a leather rolling chair, boots also off. "My ears are all yours."

"'Kay, I'm not gonna repeat anything. So, like I said, leave questions at the end."

The thunder roars as if urging Kim to begin her story already while the rain comes down like a drum roll, waiting for the first words to be spoken. It's going to be a long, stormy night...

* * *

_'Kay, get ready for epic story time, you guys. =w=_

_(Okay, yeah, not really...)_

_Anyways, I'm kinda iffy about my usage of horizontal lines this time; they seem a little abrupt/out of place. :\_

_Idk..._

_In any case, please review to tell me what you think!_

_Thankies~_


	4. Opening the Wound

_* Helpful Note *_

_Go to YouTube or whatever and play "Eternal" by Evanescence from 3:00 to 5:45 if you wanna make reading this (especially the first couple of monster paragraphs) interesting._

_Trust me, you'll thank me later._

_Oh, and using your imagination to picture the setting helps, too (no durr).  
_

* * *

_**Forgotten Note: The Angel - Opening the Wound (Chapter 4)**_

* * *

"My dad was a businessman, so I'd been traveling with my parents for most of my childhood as an only child. Although I was born in Tokyo, I never attended a single school in Japan, except for daycare and preschool, because of that. It all started, though, when we went to Russia." In the beginning, Violet holds eye contact with Matt, but finds she can't maintain it throughout the whole story. So, she is forced to consistently move her gaze from Matt to areas in the room.

"I was ten years old, and there was a horrible snowstorm for the first five-and-a-half months, but thankfully it was the last year we would stay for the four years we'd been there. Mother's Day was coming up in a few days and I desperately wanted to prepare something for my mother, but I wasn't allowed to go out with the ways of the weather except to go to school or help my parents with a few errands and things like that. When it was time for us to leave and go to Winchester to visit my grandparents, we were worried that our flight would be delayed or canceled because of the storm, but everything turned out fine and we made it to our newly rented home. So, I was finally able to go out and buy gifts for my mom and grandma. Then, two years later in the middle of January, my parents left the city for a business trip in London, leaving me with my grandparents. They would be back four days before my birthday, January 26. On the night of the 22nd, I couldn't look away from the window, knowing they would arrive any minute. Yet, I never got to see them. I knew something terrible had happened before I found out they'd been killed in a car accident due to a drunk taxi driver that got himself killed as well." Matt is impressed yet surprised in pity that Kim is able to say the last part so smooth and straightforward.

"I cried my eyes out nonstop until the day of my birthday. I couldn't even get myself to go to their funeral. I never left my room except to use the bathroom and eat, though I hardly ever did. I would spend the days just clawing my hands in anxiety while talking to myself, sometimes to people I imagined in my head, and sometimes to God or Christ. My grandparents tried getting me to come out of my room countless times and would bring therapists and exorists over, but nothing and no one could help me. I was extremely depressed and suicidal till the very day I turned twelve, which was when I planned to kill myself. Though, I would do it after I got my presents to see the smile on my grandparents' face for the last time. I was happy with what they gave me, but I always anticipated my parents' gifts the most. The only thing I had left of my parents was the bracelet I'm wearing now. It belonged to my grandmother who gave it to my mother before she passed away, though it went through many generations from her side long ago. When she gave it to me and said my parents would always be with me, I wasn't convinced. I knew they were watching me, but they weren't really with me. So, that night when my grandparents were asleep, I crawled into the kitchen to find the largest knife there was and struck it straight through my heart. It was the worst pain I'd felt other than the pain of being told that my parents were dead. I knew it would be worth it, though, when I would see them again. But I never did, and I've been looking for them ever since."

The worst of the thunderstorm begins as Kim's story ends. Kim then stands up from her chair and walks up to the window being abused by the hard splashes of rain and vibrations of the thunder. "Now that I've exposed my kind, there's no way I'll be able to go back." She stares out into the consuming fog with hollow eyes.

Matt turns his head to look at her in a bit of grief for a moment, then lowers his head and says, "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault..." Ironically, his usual tendency to ask questions is gone, to Kim's content, of course. She would expect a barrage from him, especially in a case like this.

Kim looks back at him, a light smile forming on her lips. "No, don't worry about it. I always doubted I'd ever find them, anyway," she replies reassuringly as she sits down on the bed on Matt's right side. She then stares down blankly, her eyes furrowed in slight frustration. "But, there's always that thought of "Just maybe..." or "What if...?""

"Well...I promise I'll try to make it up to you by making your life here have as little misery as possible," Matt speaks with all seriousness while putting a hand on Kim's shoulder in an effort to comfort her. She doesn't say anything and brings her head down in thought with a numb expression. He keeps his hand and gaze on her for a moment longer before the lights, along with the rest of the power, go dead on them.

"Oh, great...," he says as he looks up at the circular bulbs in the darkness. He then takes his hand off Kim's shoulder and heads for the door to get flashlights and other supplies from the garage. Just as he's about to step out of the room, he notices her change in position. She goes from regular sitting to sitting on her legs with her hands in her lap and her head still down. Her right shoulder is facing Matt, so her face isn't directly visible since her eyes are shadowed, but she appears to be shaking. Matt has his back to her, so he turns his face and asks in concern, "Everything okay?" The next question he asks a little more light-heartedly. "Are you afraid of the dark or thunderstorms or...?"

Kim doesn't say anything, just slowly shakes her head. "I just...miss them. A lot." Her grieving expression is truly heartbreaking as Matt feels the need to comfort her. Burying her face in her hands, she begins shaking more frivolously as if having an internal battle - and she is. She's fighting back her tears. "Dammit! I promised myself that I'd never shed another damn tear for them again. And here I am..." Her hands lower to reveal her wet cheeks. "...out of all the times and places." She then turns her head to look out the window, which seems to by crying with her. "They say...when it rains, it's a sign that angels are crying. Well..." Finally, she looks Matt with a disheveled expression. "...you have to see it to believe it, right?" Matt still doesn't say a word, letting Kim turn her head down. If she still had her wings out, she would clearly set the image of a broken angel. Still, with her figure shadowed, it's close enough. Too numbed by sorrow, she can't find it in herself to continue crying. So, she sits like that for a long moment.

Suddenly, her cool, wet cheeks are instantly warmed when Matt puts his thick arms around her. He somehow managed to make his way towards her and get onto the bed without being noticed. Kim's hands are now squished between their bodies as her chin rests on his left shoulder. Her shut eyes immediately blink wide open, jittering and glistening in the the little light coming from outside.

With this, Matt softly says, "Hey, you're not the only one who's suffering. Mello and I are orphans, too, you know. We had to go through the same crap as you did." Turning her eyes to the side and down, Kim's eyebrows curl up in anxious thought, her blush remaining. "We were young; we knew we didn't have parents anymore, but we didn't know how to live without them. But like they say: time can be a great healer. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm not that young anymore, and I have something new to hold on to."

Kim smiles, her blush still visible, and makes her sandwiched hands to Matt's back as she closes her eyes and breathes blissfully through her nose, laying her head on his shoulder. The two remain in their strong embrace for about two minutes before the lights turn back on.

* * *

When Matt and Kim finally part from their embrace, they remain seated on their legs while they stare at one another for a moment. Their eye contact is intense as they examine the details of each other's eyes. Although it's quite dark, there's enough moonlight to touch upon color and texture. Matt's eyes are a heavy forest green, lit up with a gentle chartreuse-like color. They give off a distant and aloof demeanor, but still hold a form of caring and loyalty. Kim's eyes are a soft mixture of purple and magenta, appearing as a bold violet or amethyst overall. They always seem to be fixed in a serious gaze, but one can find a sense of calm and security if they look deeper into them - kind of like the eyes of…

A yellow light suddenly spreads into the room and onto their faces, forcing their eyes to squint. They turn their vision to see Mello holding up a flashlight with a taunting expression. The glare of light makes his face look eerie and ghost-like. "What are you guys doing?" His low tone has a subtle threatening edge to it.

Like they're seeing an actual ghost, Matt and Kim stare at him motionlessly. Though it seems like they're both frozen, Kim is reaching her left hand, which can't be seen from the way their bodies are positioned, for Matt's right hand in order to slip off his glove. She then lifts his hand and holds it with all her fingers. While looking at his palm, she says, "I'm reading his signs." She traces a finger across the line that represents the length of his life. "Long lifeline… Good for you, bad for me." Her fingers unwrap and let his hand slap down as she turns her head back to Mello. Her eyebrows perk up, as if pointing at him, while slightly raising her chin up before quickly asking, "Want me to read yours?"

"N-No thanks; I'm good," Mello replies, his face instantly distorting into an irritated and skeptical glare. "Anyway…" He lowers the flashlight. "You wanna go get your things so you can settle in?"

"Uh..." Kim nervously switches her gaze from Mello to Matt, pleading for help with her eyes. Matt returns a look of understanding.

"Uh, maybe she should stay for the night," he says as he turns to Mello. "You don't really wanna make me drive around out there, do you?" He motions his head toward the window concealing the chaotic weather.

"Fine," Mello agrees. "But where is she gonna sleep? It's not like we have any other bedrooms."

"The cough, I guess."

"I thought we decided against that," Kim says in dissatisfaction as he stares up at Matt moodily.

"_You_ decided against that," Matt corrects.

"That doesn't mean the final decision is for you to make."

"Well..." Matt moves back against the headboard of the bed. "...you could always come and sleep here." He strokes his hand back and forth against the blanket as he tries to hide a formidable smile, turning it into a smirk.

Kim gapes at him in horror, feeling as if something's rotting in the pit of her stomach. "Okay, fine!" she blurts and swiftly gets up onto her feet, facing the door where Mello still stands. "You know what? I'll just use disinfectant spray or something." She charges out of the room in hasty stomps, her bitterness fitting the temper of the thunderstorm. Then she mutters under her breath, "I'd rather sleep in garbage than with a rat." As she goes down eight feet into the hall, she can hear Matt faintly call, "Good luck with that."

As soon as she's out of the room, Mello smirks at Matt with a squinted stare as he folds his arms, the flashlight still in his hand, and leans against the door's entrance. "Good luck with _her_."

"You say that like you're dumping her all on me. You know we're in this together, right?"

"I'd like to know what we're in for first." Mello rolls his eyes angrily. As he steps off from the door's entrance, he lets his arms loose and walks out, leaving Matt by himself.

When Mello makes his way into the nearly-pitch-black living room, he raises the flashlight to see Kim taking a couch cushion from one the couches as she shakes it and pats in violently. Mello squints his eyes at her quizzically and asks, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Marking my territory." She lets out a deep breath, indicating a sign of her "hard work," then turns to look at Mello while still hunched over the couch. "You wouldn't happen to have any disinfectant spray, would you?"

"Don't think so," Mello says as he turns his head towards where Kim assumes the bathroom is. After hearing this, she sighs in utter disappointment, drooping her head down. "Look, I'm sorry you have to live in these conditions right now. But if Matt called to let me know he was bringing you, I would've tried to clean up a bit."

"Yeah, why do I doubt that...?" Kim murmurs as she looks up off to the side. "Still," she looks back at him, "I'm surprised you took me in so easily. You don't seem like a very - how do I put it? - an easygoing guy..."

"Understandable, but I'm not so bad once you get to know me." He gives her his first calm look since she came. "Goodnight." With that, he walks back to the room he was in and calls out to Matt asking about the power.

"Goodnight."

After Mello is gone and out of sight, Kim turns her sight on the window doors shielding off the storm. She makes her way to the them like a zombie, as if a moth drawn to light, pushing aside whatever trash lay around with her feet. Finally, she reaches and tears open the sliding doors as she's greeted with chilly, damp air, accompanied by some sharp sprays of rain. It's strangely comforting to her, especially after getting her nerves riled up after a long period of peaceful solitude. Despite the natural explosions of light and sound, she isn't able to take her eyes away from it all, partly because it of it being a foreign spectacle after so many years, and partly because she's in a trance of thought. Though only a few moments have passed by since she stepped out into the cold, she finally realizes to close the doors behind her.

She spends a few more moments observing the light show and thinks to herself, 'Why...? Why did that have to happen?' while perfectly envisioning the scene where her wings spread out right in front of Matt, like they had a mind of their own. 'Why did it even happen? It was a mistake. Being _here_ is a mistake...' Her gaze on the streaks of lightning becomes more focused and urgent, as if trying to send a message to it. 'I don't belong here. Even if I won't be alone...,' she turns her head back to look at the living room behind the glass doors, then returns her eyes to the sky, '..._I don't belong here._' Kim's wings are summoned back for the first time since their disappearance in the park. Once she makes sure _she's _the one in control of them now, she takes off into the barrage of cold, wet needles falling from the dark disharmony above.

* * *

_Hopefully you noticed the allusion I made to one of the _Death Note_ characters at the end of the first paragraph under the horizontal line. :3_

_If not, go back and read carefully…_very _carefully._

_You'll find it for sure._

_If you still can't find it, I'll find YOU. _ಠ_ಠ


End file.
